countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
United States
Relationshipscountryhumans are bullshit }} * United Kingdom; - father * Ireland; - mother * Spain; - biological mother of Alabama, Florida and Puerto Rico * France; - biological mother of Louisiana and Maine * Canada; - half-brother * Australia; - half-brother * New Zealand; - half-sister * Malaysia; - half-brother * Mexico; - biological father of California, New Mexico and Texas * Costa Rica; - half-sister * Phillippines; - son/daughter Friends * Australia; - * New Zealand; - * Malaysia; - * Germany; - I can never leave you behind! * Japan - My people love anime. Also, you're my trading partner. * Canada * United Kingdom * Spain * France * Philippines * Malta - old friend * Brazil - partner/old friend/ ally Neutral * China * Russia - partner (depends on the person) - I'm still watching you... Enemies * USSR (past) - I defeated you! And what you're gone, the world is a better place. * Bolivia * Cuba * Mexico - Stop trying to talk to me! I can't trust you anyways. * North Korea - you better calm down before something very bad happens. * Nicaragua * Venezuela * Russia - I´m still watching you... Opinions Russia United Kingdom The United Kingdom is pretty much the father of the USA. In most Countryhumans comics, USA is depicted detesting his father. This is mainly based upon the idea that USA is the "rebellious child" due to his advocacy for independence when he was younger. But, despite USA's defiant behaviour, UK still loves him as a son and as an ally and overall, they are close. I mean, they're family after all. It's unconditional. Spain Spain is the USA's stepmother. He enjoys pestering her and calling her 'Mexico' which is another Spanish-speaking country and another one of her children. She dislikes this, but since she is his stepmother, they are close and she loves him as a son. Spain founded St. Augustine, Florida; the first oldest city in the United States. Sometimes, France and Spain compare the personality of the United States with that of England in a derogatory tone. However, both countries celebrate Independence Day with the United States due to the military support granted by both countries. Spain is the biological mother of Alabama and Florida. Today, the relations between the United States and Spain are one of the firmest, most stable and optimal in the Western world. United States usually remembers Spain every time when he looks at a dollar bill. The columns that appear in the dollar symbol are the same columns as the ones in the shield of Spain. * This is highly controversial but there has been evidence of some sort of romantic relationship between them, resulting in a child between them, Philippines, despite the fact she is his stepmother and they are directly related. France France is the USA's stepmother. Another guardian. Sometimes even considered biological mother but, in reality, France is the biological mother of Louisiana and Maine. However, even though he is not her actual son, she appears to care for him. France and the USA enjoy teaming up and doing things that the USA' s father does not seem to enjoy, which is how they tend to bond. France constantly has to deal with her stepson's French surrender jokes and has hit him with a history book (usually to the head/face) on multiple occasions because of USA's humor. Her, it is evident that she sees the UK as frenemy rather than a direct enemy. He seems to see France as some sort of parent, possibly as some sort of motherly figure. They seem to enjoy each-others company. Australia USA's nickname for Australia: "Hell-Spider Man" Canada Canada is the USA's brother, although very different from USA. He's much more open-minded, although very very very timid and weak. Canada relies on his brother to keep safe (even though he's older than him), and tends to follow USA around like a terrified puppy. This does get on USA's nerves, but most of the time he's happy to look after his brother. (If anyone tries to hurt Canada they face the wrath of USA.) Germany Japan Japan and America shared tense relations in the past. This is because, during the times of the Japanese Empire, America had atomic bombed Japan. They try to forget the brutality of it, and nowadays, they're better friends being somewhat close. In fact, America thinks of Japan's culture very highly. Though sometimes, he is a little weirded out by her anime obsession. The minority of the fandom ship them together. Philippines The ship USA x Philippines is gaining in popularity. However, this can be a controversial subject since the Philippines is considered by many as his son. Malaysia USA is the Malaysia's largest trading partner,while Malaysia is tenth-largest trading partner. Both of them always join UN peacekeeping mission together. Malaysia once help USA to rescue US Ranger that suppose to rescue pilot of 2 downed Black Hawk during Battle of Mogadishu. New Zealand References ru:США Category:The Americas Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Germanic Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Latin countries Category:Hispanics Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Western Hemisphere Category:North America Category:NATO members Category:OAS Members Category:Republics Category:Federal states